


Let Me Fall So You Won't Have To

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is a mutant whose wings come out during duress. Antiope takes care of injured reader after a battle.





	Let Me Fall So You Won't Have To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [localtownlesbien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=localtownlesbien).



 

The battle had started out in the ocean as you used your wings to circle around the boats and with your bow and arrow, took as many of the enemy as possible. When you had run out of arrows, you switched to your sword. You knew you had to buy the Amazons enough time to get their weapons. The enemy had chosen to attack during lunch. It was by sheer luck you had opted to take a later lunch to do your patrol.

 

There must’ve been over twenty boats, all filled to the brim, and you had only taken down two. If it hadn’t been for your wife’s constant training sessions, you would have no more energy left.

 

The enemy could not strike you as your wings gave you deadly speed. Yet, you knew your speed would not last for long.

 

You moved to the side when you looked back and saw the Amazons send a volley of arrows that were lit on fire to try to take down some of the boats, and it was working. You refocused your efforts.

 

And you were falling. Falling incredibly fast, you closed your eyes because with your wings badly damaged, the likelihood of surviving this fall, was minute.

 

“Antiope! Up there! It’s Y/N!”

 

Is the last thing you hear before blackness takes hold of your sight and consciousness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_You never had to repent. Not to me. Not to any gods or goddesses. Not to anyone. It is I, and I alone, who needs to do this._

_I know that this one act won’t ever undo all of my previous sins, and I know that this one act won’t undo all the pain I have caused you and all the pain I will continue to cause you long after I have taken my last breath._

_I beg you not to blame yourself. I knew this would be a bleak mission from the start, yet I knew I would rather die than allow you or your friends to sacrifice yourselves. How could it ever possibly be for the greater good, if you and your friends represent the very foundation of what good is, and all of you are not spared such a gruesome death? No. Let it be done to me. Let them harm me. Let them kill me mentally and physically._

_I will admit that just because I am ready to give my life, that I am not ready to give you up completely. I am not ready to give up the mornings where you haven’t woken up, and I see peace on your face. I am not ready to give up the days where you train and give it your all, so no one else will fall at the hands of an enemy. I am not ready to give up the late afternoons where we go bathe in the pool, and I am given such privilege of seeing you shed off your armor and give in to relaxation, if only for a few moments. I am not ready to give up the nights where you make love to me and treat my body as a temple that must be worshipped from head to toe. I am not ready to give up the sound of your laughter or the way you tease your sister about her lover. I am not ready. Just like I will never be ready to lose you, which is why I must do this._

_I know you. I know you will blame yourself should I ever die, but please don’t. It is I who chose to go off on my own to slay as much of the enemy before they continued to make their way to our island. Because I have had nightmares where you push me out of harm’s way and I am left alive. Nightmares where it feels very real, as though they were visions. And I can’t let those ever come true._

_Antiope, you are my greatest love, and I swear, I will do all I can to make it back to you, but you must know that I would rather die than for your sister to lose you. Yes, Diana will return one day, but when she left, your sister only had you. And I know your sister could not bear losing anyone else, especially you._

_I ask that you do not bury me with the other Amazons because I know I won’t ever earn such a right with this one act. Bury me in the sand where you first discovered me after my boat capsized and where you later told me of your intentions._

_I also ask that you not push yourself and the others so hard once I am gone. Do not let your frustration push them to the edge. But really it is up to you. It is your army._

_I love you, and I hope you’ll one day forgive me._

* * *

 

 

Antiope had nearly memorized the letter you wrote to her as she waited for you to wake up. She had pleaded with any of dead gods and goddesses who would listen to her plight. She asked to trade her soul for yours should your soul be taken to the Underworld. She refused to leave your side until her sister had to order her to eat and bathe.

 

What sins did you feel the need to sacrifice yourself for as atonement? It was a question that had been at the forefront of Antiope’s mind. Two hundred years ago she had found you, along with Diana, and something about you made the two of them believe you when you said you weren’t here to harm anyone. Of course, Hippolyta ordered that the lasso of Hestia be used on you, and it was only afterwards did the Amazons lower their weapons.

 

Feeling refreshed after bathing, she returns to your side. You had nearly died, and after all the times you took care of her, it was her turn to do the same for you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Several weeks passed and Antiope would spend some time away from you so long as Hippolyta was at your side. Seeing your wings finally healed gave your wife hope. And she knew that while you continued to heal, everyone needed to train. No more eating lunch around the same time. Such foolishness. The rest of the Amazons had agreed.

 

To them, you were one of their own, and to see you not wake up, training was necessary. Never again would this happen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two months after the battle had ended, you awoke to Hippolyta.

 

“Oh, Y/N. Don’t get up. I’ll send for your wife immediately.”

 

Hippolyta spoke to one of her guards and within minutes, you heard footsteps. Antiope wasted no time wrapping her arms around you and kissing you on the forehead. Just like Hippolyta wasted no time leaving the two of you alone.

 

“Y/N, my love.”

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“Two months too long. Are you in any pain?”

 

“No. Just sore. I suppose being bedridden will do that. I’ll be ready for the next time any enemy comes here.”

 

“No, Y/N. We will be ready.”

 

You had a feeling that your wife wanted to say more but given your current state, she held her tongue.

 

“What is on your mind, Antiope? You need not hold back your words.”

 

“I almost lost you! One moment I am proud of you, and the next, I am upset at myself for not being right by your side. And you left me a letter. You wrote with such passion, such despair, such energy, and I couldn’t let you know how I felt. If it had been me, would you have known how I felt about you?”

 

“Of course I would, my love. You have always written your feelings and intentions to me with your actions that could fill an entire library.”

 

You sit in her lap as she continues to hold you. You knew you had plenty to discuss with your wife, but right now, you would enjoy this moment. Because you survived, and now it was time to live.

 

 


End file.
